deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bubsy vs Blinx
Bubsy vs Blinx is a What-If? episode of Death Battle created by The Saints Jigglypuff. It's featuring Bubsy the Bobcat from the series under the same name & Blinx the Cat from the Blinx the Time Sweeper series. Description Accolade vs Microsoft. Two Feline Mascot panned by many gamers. Both ready to get their claws dirty to see which mascot is worthy of stealing the spotlight. Will Bubsy puns his way to victory or will Blinx pause Bubsy at his track. Intro (Cue Death Battle Theme Song) Wiz: Video Game mascot. Legends in their own universe and even heroes and sometime villains to the public eyes. Boomstick: And then there are the one that no one loves. The rejected and hated characters that company doesn't want anyone to see. Wiz: Blinx the Cat, Microsoft Forgotten Time Sweeper Boomstick: And Bubsy the Bobcat, The Pun-Making Accolade Killer. Wiz: Actually Accolade was bought to bring back Bu- Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Bubsy the Bobcat (Cue Sonic the Hedgehog - StarLight Zone) Wiz: Speed, It what make everyone moves. One hedgehog manage to prove that. His name was Sonic the Hedgehog. Boomstick: And ever since his appearance, Everyone been trying to follow in his footstep. And many of them been left in the dust. Wiz: However one of them had manage to go closer then the rest. One that would get the attention of almost everyone in the world. Boomstick: As the most annoying pun-maker in gaming history. Wiz: His name was Bubsy (Cue Bubsy: Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind - Title Theme) Bubsy the Bobcat '-Nickname: The Bubster' '-Occupation: Bobcat (That's All)' '-Own a large collection of Yarn-Balls' '-Have a pet armadillo name Arnold' '-Like to make Cat-Puns and Movie Reference' '-Mascot of Accolade' Wiz: Bubsy was a normal simple bobcat who spend most of his time with his massive yarn collection. Oh and wears a white T-Shirt with a red ! mark....I got nothing. Boomstick: However all was not well as an alien race called Woolies decided to steal Bubsy yarn collection, Enraging Bubsy to go on his journey to many strange areas and lands. Wiz: And that just one of the crazy adventure Bubsy went on as he even had a TV pilot of adventure. Boomstick: Which lucky for us never been picked up. Wiz: But Bubsy most noticeable work would be when Bubsy was accidentally abducted by the Woolies who was planning on getting revenge against the Bobcat. Leaving Bubsy stranded on the Woolie planet until he find a parts of the ship to get back. All while making so many puns. Boomstick: Man SO Much Pun. I never thought I would hear someone make so many bad cat puns. (Cue Bubsy: The Woolie Strike Back - No Country for Old Cats) Wiz: As much as Bubsy would be a joke character with no redeemable feats. Sadly, Bubsy actually got a lot to help him out. Abilities '-Super Speed' '-Sharp Claws and Long Range Pounce' '-Nerf Ballzooka' '-Gliding' '-Lightning Shield' '-Magical T-Shirts' '-Atoms' '-Virgil Reality Helmet' Boomstick: Aside from the occasional sharp claws and pounce like normal bobcats have. Bubsy have a long line of abilities and arsenal including the Nerf Ballzooka(Sponsor by Nerf), A Shield of Lightning that shock any near by opponents and the abilities to throw atoms that he collects. Wiz: He also have multiple speeds for a bobcat, He can run at normal speed or speed that so fast that even Bubsy himself can't control it. Boomstick: Boy, Talking about giving Sonic a run for his money. Wiz: He also have the abilities to glide, Which is something no normal bobcat would even do. To quote a reviewer. Boomstick: Bubsy also got many different type of shirts including the shadow shirt to make him invisible, An Invincibility T-Shirt that work like the Lightning Shield and his most powerful weapon of all, The Reality Helmet he got from a rat with glasses. Wiz: According to the rat in the dropped pilot, His name was Virgil and he created the helmet to make any person fantasy come true. This would be like creating a giant roller coaster to making someone extremely giant in size. Boomstick: Thou after making so many fantasy for so many people, It tend to short circuit and break apart, But it not like Bubsy even cares. Feats '-Stopped the Woolies on numerous of occasions' '-Regain his golden yarnball and yarnball collections' '-Saved his niece and nephew as well as Mother Goose' '-Survived being crashed by his nephews foot' '-Survive a shock from the damaged helmet' '-Manage to came out of retirement after 20 Years' Wiz: He stopped the Woolies even to this day, Manage to save not only his collections of yarn ball but his niece, nephew and even Mother Goose herself. Boomstick: WHAT?!? Wiz: He even survive both being crushed by a giant foot after accidentally being stepped on and an explosion of the reality helmet. Boomstick: You think this annoying mouth of a mascot would never die. Wiz: Well actually only in the world of cartoon. In other times, He's extremely weak. Weakness '-Tend to be weak, Even die on one hit (Bubsy 1)' '-Can't swim without any type of scuba gear or air bubble' '-Can't control himself if running too fast' '-Lots of his power are limited' '-Doesn't think things though lots of time' '-Often called the Worst Video Game Mascot ever' **'Bubsy 3D hold the title as Worst PS1 Game that put Bubsy out of commission for 20 years' Boomstick: Yeah Bubsy can't take much hits as expected with these platforming mascots, Can't swim like a normal bobcat would and even have no control of his speed when running too fast. Wiz: His power are also very limited, His Nerf Gun can run out of ammo and his shirt and shield tend to last for a few seconds. Boomstick: Well seeing how he's sadly back after 20 years, It seem like nothing can ever bring Bubsy down. I mean hey, What can possibly go wrong? Ah, I just made myself feel sick from saying that. Blinx the Cat (Cue Blinx the Time Sweeper - Forge of Hours) Wiz: In a distant future, I think. A group of anthropomorphic cat form together in a Time Factory for one job. To make sure that time is glitch free by gathering time crystals before it turns into monsters. Boomstick: Basically what we got here is a bunch of Time Traveling Janitors. Wiz: However something goes wrong as a group of bandit pigs called the Tom-Tom Gang have invaded World B1Q64. Breaking time and stealing all the time crystals to sell to profit into other worlds while other been turns into monsters as well as kidnapped the princess. Boomstick: How scary would that be as even human transform into crystal, To watch yourself get sold by a group of biker pigs or turn into a terrifying beast. (Cue Blinx the Time Sweeper - Time Square HQ) Wiz: The world was doomed as the monster would soon destroy the planet. Only one cat was brave enough to fight off against this threat. His name was known as Blinx Blinx the Cat '-Occupation: Time Sweeper' '-Age: Unknown' '-Have a scar during Blinx 2' '-Former Mascot of Microsoft' Boomstick: Comparing to the other member, Blinx wasn't gonna let anything happen to the princess and decided to go up against the many monsters in the multiple timeline. And heck, He got all the tools needed. Wiz: Every Time Sweeper have a needed tool to clean up gems and stop monsters, These include a Sweeper and the ability to control times. Each require the Time Crystal to use these abilities. Boomstick: So wait, Blinx have to use the time gems that used to be people to use for time controlling. That got to be the most screwed up thing to witness. Wiz: Well it hard to say if a sweeper use the crystals from the people as the crystal come from the glitches in time. Boomstick: Still, You saw that cutscene, You can tell those people were used for time controlling fuel. (Cue Blinx the Time Sweeper - Everwinter) Wiz: Despite this, Blinx would do a lot of work in term of saving the day with his ultimate weapon. The TS-X7 Supreme Lv.3+ Sweeper. TS-X7 Supreme Lv.3+ Sweeper '-Blinx Main Weapons' '-Suck up anything that weight up to sixteen tons' '-Normally used to suck up Time Crystals' '-Hold up to 10 items' '-Suck up sand, water and fire' '-Can turn projectiles into ice and fire materials when fired' Boomstick: This badass vacuum cleaner can suck up sand, water and flames, Hold up to 10 items at a time, Blast anything by converting it to a ice or fire material and even suck up things that weight up to 16 tons. Wiz: He's mainly use the Time Crystals collected to help him control time in many different ways, Similar to a style of a VCR tape player. Time Controlling '-Pause: Stop the flow of times at it track. Require Blue Cresents' '-Slow: Slow down time at half speed. Require Yellow Stars' '-Rewind: Reverse time backward. Require Purple Crosses' '-Fast Forward: Speed up time and make Blinx invincible for 1 hit. Require Orange Pyramids' '-Record: Use to make a clone to copy actions for a short time and trick enemies as well. Require Green Diamonds' '-Retry: Rewind them back to the moment of death if killed. Require Red Hearts' '-Can hold all the power 10 at a time (9 for Retry) Boomstick: As a Sweeper he can either be invincible or not effect by the magic he creates, And these power include being able to pause time, slow it down to half it speed, fast forwarding to speed things up, record to make himself a copy to fool enemies and if he ever killed, He can retry himself back to a certain point for another chance. Wiz: Each power require a spacificated combination of shapes, such as 3 in a row or 4 in a row. If the combination happen to be off set or only 2 in a row, Then it won't work and they just be lost. '''Feats' '-Defeated the Tom-Tom Gang' '-Defeated Momentopolis, The Time Demon who control time like Blinx' '-Didn't flinch from getting his scar' '-Rescue the Princess of World B1Q64' '-Lead a team of Time Sweeper during the 2nd Game' Boomstick: He defeated the Tom-Tome Gang and save the princess, Got a scar without feeling it and lead an entire troop against the Tom-Tom Gang and some weird demon thing. Speaking of Demon, He even defeated one single handling. Wiz: This demon, known as Momentopolis, Hold all the time power that Blinx have and making it extremely difficult for Blinx to dodge all his attack. Boomstick: He must of used a lot of retries for that. Wiz: Indeed, Even more since Blinx is not really the best fighter in combat. Weakness '-Get knocked down after 1 hit, forcing a retry' '-Retry won't work properly sometime' '-Have no use of any close range combat' '-Failing a Time Crystal Combination can cost him his collected gems' '-Been dropped by Microsoft in favor of a more soldier-like figure' Boomstick: Blinx doesn't just lack the close range combat that he would normally need, But he also can't take much of a single hit before falling over and using a retry, Which sometime works and sometime won't work. Still, Despite not being Microsoft favorite pet cat, Blinx wasn't gonna be a forgotten memory, As he ready to show that he got time to control and places to go. Ready Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, time to end this once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!!! (At Cheese Wheel of Doom) (Cue Bubsy 3D - Claws for Alarm) Some Time Sweepers are seen collecting Time Crystals while blasting at some Woolies. They are being led by Blinx. Blinx: Alright, Make sure we got every time crystal we need. We can't stick around this strange place for long. One of the Time Sweeper accidentally begin sucking up some yarns from a random house before finishing up. The house turns out to be Bubsy as he wakes up. Bubsy: Hey! Blinx and the Time Sweepers jump into the portal, Returning to the Time Factory as Bubsy secretly follow, Noticing the Portal. Bubsy: Oh boy another portal, I swear if Mother Goose asking me to rescue her again, I'm giving her a special type of nursery she'll never forget. Look like another adventure for the purrfect bobcat. Bubsy dive down as he enter the portal. (At the Time Factory) (Cue Blinx the Time Sweeper - Shop/Collection View) Bubsy can be seen roaming around. Bubsy: Wow, What a fancy place. Where was this during my 2nd adventure? The Alarm suddenly went off and begin flashing red. (Cue Blinx the Time Sweeper - Boss Theme) Speaker: INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT, Non-Sweeper beige into the Time Factory. Bubsy: Hey, I'm a welcome guest. Blinx arrive in a rush with his trusty Sweeper. Blinx: Identify yourself, Are you a spy from the Tom-Tom Gang, Why are you here? Bubsy: Hey there Whiskers, I'm just looking for something you took from me. Blinx: If it the Time Crystals, Their ours. Bubsy: Time Crystals? Boy I can be rich with jewelry. Blinx: Not if I got anything to say. Time to see if I can get that mouth shut! FIGHT! Blinx begin firing some projectiles he got from the other world, Firing Fire-Base Materials at Bubsy as his eye grow seeing them, Bubsy quickly try ducking and dodging. Bubsy: I am not ready to be a Sisha-Cabobcat! I think it time someone to play fetch! Bubsy get out his Nerf Ballzooka and begin firing at Blinx. Blinx quickly suck up the bullets and begin converting them into Ice Bullets, Firing them back at Bubsy. Bubsy: !!! No Fair! Bubsy jump extremely high over the Ice Bullets and glides at Blinx, Pouncing at him. Blinx: FAST FORWARD TIME! Blinx move at extremely fast speed to dodge Bubsy pounce while firing ice bullets at him at he taking hits. Bubsy: Hey, You think you can move fast, Watch me! Bubsy begin going after Blinx at his fastest speed, Trying to catch up to Blinx. Blinx: Gah, How are you running so fast?!?! Bubsy: I sacrifice my sense of movement to speed at a very fast rate which is probably not the best thing I should be doing. Bubsy lose control before crashing at the store as Blinx fast forward stops. Bubsy: Ooohh Not the crash landing I was expecting to see. Oh what you got here? Bubsy find Virgil Reality Helmet as he put it on. Begin thinking of something to help him in the fight as he glow. Blinx: Whao! What going on! (Cue Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space - Boss Battle) Bubsy use the helmet to make it rain items from his games, From T-Shirts to Atoms to Lightning Shield as Bubsy begin grabbing the Atoms. Bubsy: How about this for Atom. Bubsy begin blasting atoms at Blinx as Blinx quickly get himself ready. Blinx: RECORD TIME! Blinx make a copy, Dodging the Atoms while running at Bubsy, Jumping at him before recording stop. Bubsy: Oh no you don't! Bubsy scratch at the Blinx Clone as the Real Blinx suck up the atoms, Backing up as Bubsy put on the Shadow T-Shirt, Turning invisible. Blinx: Where did he go? I got to find him. SLOW TIME! Time Slow Down as Blinx notice Bubsy foot print on the ground, Blinx quickly back away to make sure Bubsy don't perform a sneak attack, Before Blinx notice the Invincible Shirt and Lightning Shield vanish. Blinx: Huh! Bubsy pounce at Blinx as his Shadow Shirt wear off, Having the Lightning Shield and Invincibility Shirt as he brutally shock Blinx. Blinx: GAHHHHHH Blinx fall over as Bubsy stop in victory. Bubsy: I WIN! I WIN! All of a sudden, Time begin Retrying, Rewinding itself. !NIW I !NIW I :ysbuB .yrotciv ni pots ysbuB sa revo llaf xnilB HHHHHAG :xnilB The retry reset Blinx to the point before Bubsy shock him before time resume. Blinx: !!! Blinx quickly dodge much to Bubsy shock. Bubsy: WHAT! Blinx: REWIND TIME! Time begin rewinding to after Bubsy turn invisible as Blinx know Bubsy action. Blinx: PAUSE TIME! Time Freeze as Blinx grab the Invincibility Shirt and Lightning Shield, Sucking them up along with the remaining atoms to convert them into fire, Blasting them and surrounding them at Bubsy before stopping as time unpause and Bubsy shirt ran out. Bubsy look around to notice the flames as he look at the camera. Bubsy: I guess it not just my paws that gonna be on fire! The flame projectiles clash at Bubsy as it explode, Turning Bubsy into a pile of ashes with some Time Crystals out of him. Blinx: Thank goodness. That guy was annoying. K.O! Blinx begin sucking up the burning ashes of Bubsy while collecting the Time Crystals he got from them. Results (Cue Blinx the Time Sweeper - Theme Song) Boomstick: Look like that one was too spicy for that pun-maker mouth. Wiz: While Bubsy did had a massive advantage over Blinx in term of speed and weaponry, Blinx had even more for Bubsy to handle. Boomstick: While Bubsy manage to fight off against Woolies which have no arms mind you, Blinx is a more experience fighter. Sure Bubsy take out UFO, Alien Queen and even a Pig in a Robotic Suit, But Blinx have faced off the Demon of Time Momentopolis single handily while it use Blinx own special ability against him. Wiz: Which lead to what really put Blinx over the edge over Bubsy, Time itself. Boomstick: Bubsy might got all the right stuff with T-Shirt that make him invincible and many projectile to throw at him, But it all won't save him from Blinx ability to control time at will, To where it can even save Blinx life. Wiz: It just goes to show that while Bubsy got the speed and personality more over the top then the blue blur himself, It nothing compare to someone with more intelligent in time travelling. Boomstick: Look like Bubsy was paused on his track. Wiz: The Winner is Blinx the Cat Next Time (Cue DOOM 3 - Theme Song) Monsters. Abomination. 2 Terrifying Creatures come face to face. To see who the strongest. STARS... Poll Do you agree with the result of Bubsy vs Blinx? Yes, REWIND TIME! No, I think something went possibly wrong. Which is the better mascot? (Who you rooting for) Bubsy Blinx Both Trivia *This is the 7th What If? Death Battle by The Saints Jigglypuff. *The connection between Bubsy and Blinx is that their both feline mascot of their own video game company(Accolade and Microsoft) that been hated by gamers and fans alike. To the point of even being dropped and abandoned. (Despite the fact that Bubsy would later get another game after 20 Years of absent since Bubsy 3D) *This is the last Completed Death Battle of The Saints Jigglypuff of 2018, Meaning the next match will be the first battle for him in 2019. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Accolade vs Microsoft Death Battle Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascot vs Mascot' Themed Death Battle Category:Joke Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:The Saints Jigglypuff Category:'Cat' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music